Chaos Mirror
by bookfanaticTwins
Summary: Ever wonder how James and Lily would react to a relationship between Harry and Severus Snape? SLASH HP/SS
1. Default Chapter

August 15th, 2006  
  
"Stop scowling Sev," Professor Harry Potter told his husband. "It's just a staff meeting".  
  
"Exactly! Which means holiday is over and I must face another year of idiot children," snarled Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry just smirked and finished getting dressed, letting his husband of nearly a year, rant. They went through this every year and Harry knew to just let him blow off steam. Soon he grew tired of it and stopped Severus mid-rant by kissing him thoroughly. As is nearly always the case it quickly got out of hand and Harry found himself back on their bed with Snape's familiar weight pressing him into the mattress.  
  
Summoning all his willpower, Harry broke away and panted, "Nice try luv, we still have to go." He looked at his watch. "The meeting starts in 5 minutes".  
  
"Damn".  
  
Shoving Severus off of him, Harry jumped off the bed. Reaching the bedroom door, Harry called over this shoulder, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back here finish what we started!" .  
  
Sev, grumbling under his breath, "or we could finish it now...", joined Harry and together the unlikely couple made their way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
July 30th, 1981  
  
James Potter gave the signal and Auror team moved into the ruins of the once magnificent castle. They were looking into the anonymous tip that gave the castle as a location for a DeathEater hideout.  
  
Within the hour, they were back in the courtyard. "Damn!" Sirius Black exclaimed. "We missed them again!"  
  
"Calm down Siri", James told his second in command. "The informant was wrong. There is no sign anyone's been here in decades."  
  
"If not centuries." muttered a member of the team.  
  
Suddenly a whistle trilled through the air. James and Sirius immediately headed back into the ruins.  
  
"I found something!" It was one of the new recruits calling from what looked like was once a storage room.  
  
"It's just an old mirror", spat one of the men.  
  
"No look at the markings on the frame!" Questioning looks were directed at the young team member. "It's Gaelic. Roughly translated, it means Chaos of Time.  
  
"WHAT?!" Frank Longbottom. "That mirror was lost in the time of Merlin."  
  
James stepped forward, before things got out of control. "We are running out of time. We'll take it with us for the Department of Mysteries to examine." As he stepped up to the mirror to help apparate it to the Ministry, he saw a most disturbing thing, causing him to jump back and stare in astonishment.  
Within the confines of the mirror, a man who could have been James'  
twin with unruly black hair and glasses was walking out of a room.  
A room that looked suspiciously like the dungeons in Hogwarts. As  
James stared, his look-alike called over his shoulder laughing at  
whomever he had just walked away from. Within moments, a man with  
dark hair and clothes joined the James' look-a-like at the door.  
  
"James? You going to help us with this or are you going to stand there all day?" Sirius prodded his friend.  
  
James shrugged off the vision, and said only half-joking, "No, I need to get home. It's Harry's first birthday tomorrow and Lily will have my arse if I mess up her plans!" Sirius laughed, knowing Lily Potter had a rather infamous temper, the Marauders having had many run-ins with it. Lily had been planning her son's party for weeks now and woe to anyone who dared to tamper with those plans.  
  
July 31st, 1981  
  
Godric's Hollow had never been so full of people. Even with the ongoing threat of Voldemort, the friends and family of James and Lily were determined to give young Harry the best birthday ever. Sirius, Remus, Peter, as well as others from their school days gathered around the table to see Harry open his gifts.  
  
The toddler looked perplexed at the mountain of gifts in front of him. He looked up at his Da and held up his hands. James laughed and reached down to pick Harry up. He then sat down again with Harry in his lap. "Need help, little Prongs?" Harry laughed and grinned widely, showing off his three teeth in delight at hearing his nickname.  
  
"Don't call him that," Lily said exasperated. "He'll start thinking that's his name." She leaned over James shoulder to kiss her son. Harry grabbed her hair and wouldn't let go until his mum laughed and sat next to him. Feeling secure with his Mum and Da surrounding him, Harry reached for the first brightly wrapped gift.  
  
After cake and presents, Harry, exhausted by the excitement had fallen asleep with this head on his Mum's shoulder. Clutched in his hands, was a tiny toy Snitch that his Uncle Padfoot had gotten him. James ruffled his son's hair gently. "Didn't want to let that one go huh?"  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Just like his Da."  
  
Soon only Dumbledore, the Potters, and the rest of the Marauders were left. "Sir, what's going to happen to the mirror?" Sirius asked, unable to dampen his curiosity.  
  
"That is still to be decided. However, eventually it will need to be tested. They will more than likely send a team through the mirror to see what can be discovered. But that is up to the Ministry."  
  
"But when will we know?" James asked.  
  
"A meeting has been scheduled in 10 days time at Hogwarts to hopefully reveal that very fact. James, Lily and Sirius, your presence has been requested."  
  
"We'll be there sir. Remus, Peter would you watch Harry for us?"  
  
"I unfortunately can't then. I am meeting a representative from the French Ministry that day." Peter explained. He worked in the International Relations department of the Ministry. Of course no one knew that he was meeting that rep on behalf of Lord Voldemort and not the ministry. The rep had much needed information on the French Wizarding government.  
  
Remus grinned. "I'd be more than happy to. It'll give me a chance to have him without Padfoot and Prongs hogging him."  
  
Lily smiled at her closest friend. "Thanks Remy. I can always count on you."  
  
August 10th, 1981  
  
The office of Albus Dumbledore was full of people. In addition to James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Minerva McGonagal, there was the Minister of Magic as well as two representatives of the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Now as you all know, James' and Sirius' team recovered a mirror they believed to be the so-called Chaos Mirror. Which, if you remember your history, was believed lost during the upheaval following Arthur Pendragons death. Soon the mirror became pure myth, as no record survived the passage of time. Now, the Department of Mysteries has tested it and is here to report what they found.  
  
"We have discovered that it will send a person 10 years into the futureOnce that person has stepped through, the spells change to allow that person to return to the exact time that they left. So you would lose no time in your true place in time. . Or at least that is what the diagnostic spells revealed. We won't know for sure until the Auror team completes its mission into the mirror." At this James and Sirius looked to interupt. "But before we get to that, let me finish explaining what we found regarding the charms surrounding the mirror.  
  
The rep then went on to the technical aspects of the spells, which Sirius and James had no patience for and so tuned out. Lily, charms being her best subject listened avidly as the mysteries rep droned on.  
  
James tuned abruptly back in when Dumbledore broke into the conversation. "We will be sending a team of two into the mirror. Lily, James, as our top Aurors, it has been decided that you are best qualified to put it to its final test. See how far it goes into the future and what can be learned."  
  
"It's too risky. I won't put Lily in that kind of danger and uncertainty" James stated.  
  
"Nonsense!" Lily interrupted. "Research has shown that the physical risks of using the mirror are minimal. This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"  
  
"Its not the mirror I am worried about! We don't know what we might be encountering in the future! And what about Harry? He is only a year old!"  
  
Lily waved his concerns aside. "Sirius and Remus would love to have him for a few days! Harry is very used to us being sent off on missions and knows we love him best regardless!  
  
Sirius started laughing. "I don't know why everyone thinks you are the sane one of our group! You're as nuts as the rest of us! If not worse!"  
  
Lily sniffed. "I prefer to think of it as being adventurous!"  
  
Albus' eyes twinkled. "Well that's settled. Plan on meeting back here in 5 days time to see the future!"  
  
1981- August 15th  
  
"Ready?" Dumbledore asked. "Remember no looking yourselves up. Knowing too much about your personal future could be disastrous."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "yes Albus we know. One week only" .  
  
"Lily you remember the incantation to return to the point of origin?"  
  
"Yes Albus"  
  
"All right then. Good luck and be safe!"  
  
With that , Lily spoke the incantation and then followed James through the suddenly glowing mirror. 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Oops. Forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, etc etc. I am making no $$$ off of this. 

The plan is to make this a story about Harry re-telling his life story to his parents. (i.e. how he and Sev got together). Enjoy. Hopefully it will be a long one. It is only in outline form at the present so who knows where it will go!

On with the story!

August 15th, 2006

Albus sat at his desk, watching as the professors of Hogwarts settled into their chairs. "Welcome back everyone to a new year." His blue eyes twinkling, he added, "I see we are missing two of our staff."

Minerva smirked, "Two guesses what they are doing."

Madame Hooch replied, "I'll only need one!" Snorts and muffled laughter echoed around the room. 

Letting the mirth quiet down, Albus then began the meeting. "I will fill them in later on what they missed. Now! First things first, we will be having two special guests arriving today. Though I am unsure of their exact time of arrival.

Minerva, surprised at not having been informed prior to the meeting, asked, "Who?"

Before Dumbledore could reply the old mirror across the room lit up and two figures stumbled through. 

**James and Lily POV**

After stepping through the mirror, James turned around to catch Lily as she fell through. Then, turning to face the room, he found Albus sitting in exactly the same spot as when they entered the mirror. 

"Wait, did it not work?" James asked.

Lily, looking around the room, noticed the changes and answered before Dumbledore. "Yes it did, but when are we?"

"WHEN?" was heard from one of the professors

Albus reached for Lily's hands and said "Welcome my child! You are correct, the mirror did work. You are in the year 2006.

"25 years?" James exclaimed. We were only expecting to come forward around 10 years!"

Minerva regaining her composure, croaked out "James? Lily?" Her voice breaking on the last name. 

Lily grinned, "Hello Minerva!" McGonogal shakily stepped forward to embrace her former students.

James looked around in confusion, "Why is everyone looking at us like we are ghosts?"

Before anyone could answer that very loaded question, the door to the Headmaster's office opened.

"Sorry Albus! Had to drag Sev away from his new Potion experiment!" Expecting a dirty remark from Minerva or Madame Hooch, he was taken aback by the silence.

Looking further into the room, he noticed the strangers who were staring at him with shock all over their faces.

James muttered, "That's not me, he's too young..."

Recognition hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Losing every bit of color in his face, he fell back into Severus as he choked, "Mum? Dad?"

Using every bit of his skills as a former spy, Severus showed no emotion at the reappearance of his dead childhood nemesis, while holding onto Harry. Harry, who was violently shaking.

Lily, with something like wonder, asked softly, "Harry?"

Harry seemed unable to answer, so it was Severus who answered. "Yes."

It was then that the Potters noticed who exactly was behind Harry. In lightening fast moves, both pulled their wants and pointed them at the Potions Master.

Albus, realizing the situation was getting out of control, reached out and said, "Calm down. Lets all sit down and I'll tell you all what I know."

"Calm down!" exclaimed James. "He's a DeathEater! A murderer!"

Severus drew himself up and sneered, "Alot has changed in 25 years. Even then you Gryffindors couldn't comprehend reality, see the gray. Not everything is black and white, light or dark."

Harry, during Severus' tirade, reached over and placed a calming hand on Severus' chest. James, about to retort, could only stare at the intimacy of the gesture.

The four stood staring at eachother, unaware of Albus quietly escorting the rest of the occupants out of the room. Within moments only Harry, Severus, Lily James and Albus were left. 

"Please lets sit down." Albus motioned them to the vacated chairs. The other four sat and silence fell over the room. 

"Now let me explain. 25 years ago James' Auror team discovered Merlin's Chaos of Time mirror. A mirror that allows you to travel forward or backward in time. James and Lily were chosen to test it, see how far it went, etc. When they came back, they told me today was the date they had traveled to." Albus gestured to James and lily. "And here they are."

He held up his hand to stop the questions bursting out of the four in front of his desk. "That is all I will tell you. I am sure you would like to talk to your son. But first I must speak to Harry alone. Severus, please show James and Lily to the guest chambers in my rooms." Severus nodded and gestured to the Potters to follow him.

Before he left, he touched Harry's face, asking wordlessly if Harry was all right. Harry, still white with shock, could only smile faintly. "I'll meet you in a few minutes, Sev".

****

James and Lily followed the Potions Master out the of the room, watching him warily.

Severus led James and lily down the hallways of Howarts. His mind occupied with worry for his husband back in Albus's office. Feeling the emotional turmoil running rampart through Harry. Stopping at a portrait of Merlin, Severus muttered the password and the gestured for the Potters to go through. Unwilling to turn his back on the death Eater, James stopped outside the room. Coal black eyes met blue, the animosity sparking between them. Sev, with a sound of disgust broke contact and swept into the room first, muttering to himself about idiot Gryffindors. 

"So how did you fool Dumbledore, Snape? You, a known DeathEater, teaching at Hogwarts? They let murderers around children?" James sneered at Snape ,wand near to hand.

"Careful Potter! I am trying to remember you are Harry's parents, but don't push it! "Severus gritted out through clenched teeth, hands fisted at this side. 

"Why would our relationship with Harry matter to you?" Lily asked. The Potions master glared at them both and swept from the room, robes billowing behind him. "Albus will be here soon. The house elves will get you anything you need."

Back in Dumbledore's office, Harry was slowly coming out of his stupor. "Sir, was that....?"

"Yes my child, that was your parents. I meant to give you more warning. For that I am sorry. They will only be here a few days Harry. Use your time with them carefully. You can not change the past. The consequences could be catastrophic to our world. Do you understand?"

"But really Albus, they will learn most of it regardless just by being here." 

"True, which is why I will be using the oblivate charm on them before they leave. But the less information to obliviate, the safer they are."

"Well he's as cold and rude as ever." Lily muttered to James. Feeling restless and unsettled from the news received earlier, Lily got up and started to wander the room. Looking at the pictures and knickknacks scattered around. James, just as upset as his wife, sat heavily down on the couch and watched Lily wander. At the table, Lily gasped at the newspaper left laying there. James was at her side instantly.

THE WIZARDS WHO DEFEATED VOLDEMORT CELBRATE 1ST WEDDING ANIVERERY.

On the front cover under the headline was a picture of Harry and Severus Snape.

"Wedding?!"

"Married?!"

"Yes for a year now", came a quiet voice in the doorway. Harry stepped into the room, the portrait swinging shut behind him. Silence descended, no one knowing what to say. James and Lily did not know how to respond to the man in front of them, their son, who was not the small infant they remembered, but a man grown. Harry saw two strangers, yet so familiar, having memorized their faces through photographs and stories told him by Albus, Remus Sirius and even Severus.

Finally Harry spoke, voice raw with emotion. " I have wanted to see you for so long. I not sure you're real and somebody is going to pinch me and I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream." Lily was shaken by the longing and desperate hope in her son's eyes, eyes so much like her own.

"What happened?" Harry was torn, what to tell them with out telling too much. 

"You..died when I was small. I grew up with the Dursley's, Aunt Petunia," At Lily's horrified look at the mention of her sister, Harry hurried to add "Don't worry, it wasn't that bad. Later I had Hogwarts, and it became my home."

"But what happened to Remus and Sirius? They would have taken you if something happened to us!"

Harry hesitated. "I think that is a story for them to tell you."

"So they are still around?" James asked. Harry nodded. 

Sensing how uncomfortable Harry was, James changed the subject. "Which House were you in?" James asked.

"Gryffindor. Though that was a close call, " Harry started to share his Sorting with this parents.

Albus spoke with Severus outside the room, giving Harry and his parents some time together. "My boy, they are operating on info they had at the time. We kept your true loyalties a secret for a reason," placing a hand on the Professor's shoulder.

"I know Albus, but I am tired of defending myself. Tired of defending Harry's choice."

"Severus, people know what your role was. You defeated Voldemort. You and Harry. Not me, not the Ministry, not the Aurors. The wizarding world knows that."

Severus gave a derisive snort at the Headmasters words. "No, people know that Harry saved them. I am just the traitor who turned sides to save his own arse. I am not blind. I know what people see me as." Sev returned bitterly.

"My boy..."

"No Albus. I do not delude myself. But it doesn't matter. You and Harry believe in me and know the truth . And that is all who matters." Sev paused, taking a deep breath. "Now knowing Harry, he will be looking for support. We should go in."

Albus sighed, knowing he had pushed Snape enough. Entering his rooms, they heard low laughter and Harry's voice telling the story of his Sorting. 

The rest of the morning, Harry shocked and amazed his parents with the stories of his years at Hogwarts. Lily was especially delighted with the story of the flying car in second year. But soon, Severus noticed that Harry's smile was looking strained. Knowing an explosion was a distinct possibility, Severus interrupted the storytelling. 

"Professor Potter and I unfortunately have things that must get done this afternoon. We will see you all in the Great Hall for supper."

Albus replied, "James, Lily, let us tour Hogwarts so you can se the changes of the last 25 years or so. I am sure Minerva would love to spend some time with you also."

With that, the group stood up and went their separate ways. Harry not knowing what to say, just nodded to his parents. He turned away to follow Severus, missing Lily's hurt look that her son wasn't the affectionate tyke she had just held in her arms that morning. 

Reaching their quarters, Harry sat down in the sitting room staring at the fire the house elves started. A muscle in his jaw kept twitching as he tried to keep control of his emotions. Severus sat across from him. 

"Harry? Talk to me."

Harry's hands clenched into fists. "Harry?" Sev pushed again.

"DAMMIT!!!" Harry exploded out of his chair, whirling to face Severus. "Shut up! Talk?! What the hell is there to talk about? They're _dead_! They died when I was one! I don't know the people who just walked into my life!" Harry advanced on Sev, pure rage in his eyes. "I have lived my whole life without them. I learned to accept that I was alone, that I didn't have parents waiting for me on the platform at Holidays and that I didn't have a family to celebrate my birthday!"

"Harry, you have the chance to get to know them and see what they were like for yourself, outside of the stories others tell you!" Severus broke in. 

"But, I can change it. I only have to tell them one little thing and they would stay alive!"

"Harry..." Alarm filled Severus' eyes, seeing the dangerous road Harry was going down.

CRASH!!!

Harry threw a vase against the mantle, breath heaving. "But I can't." Anguish filled his voice. "I have to watch them go again knowing they are going to their deaths." Another crash resounded as Harry kicked the side table and knocked over a lamp. 

Severus, wincing at the damage Harry was doing to the furniture, could only watch in shocked silence as Harry rampaged around the living room. Finally, Severus decided the furniture had had enough. Advancing on Harry, he pushed him into the wall and did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed Harry, effectively stopping Harry's snarl to let him go. Then with a growl, Harry took control, pushing Sev until the potions master was against the wall. Searching for the release that he knew only Severus could give him, Harry attacked Sev's robe fastenings and then his own.

Without breaking the desperate, nearly violent kiss, Harry pushed Sev onto the couch and followed him down. Severus could only hold on and go along for the ride, knowing Harry needed to feel in control. He was helpless against the desperate emotions of his husband. 

Afterwards, Harry was finally calm. While wrapped in Sev's arms, Harry suddenly snorted. Severus looked at him, eyebrow quirked in question. Harry smirked at him and said, "Told you we'd finish after the staff meeting." Severus could only roll his eyes, sated and content knowing Harry could get through this.

TBC......

Please read and review!!!


	3. dinner

DISCLAIMER: We don't own HP and company etc etc. 

A/N: Ok this goes a little sideways from the plot, but we wanted to pull in and introduce our other favorite couple during this time! Plus it's just funny. J RW/HG

Thank you for all the fabulous reviews. You guys are awesome!

After spending the afternoon in quiet companionship, Harry and Severus joined James and Lily along with the rest of the staff for dinner. Harry felt much more in balance and able to deal with this sudden and unexpected fulfilling of all his childhood dreams. He was now looking forward to seeing them and getting a chance to create his own memories of his parents. 

When they walked into the Great Hall, Minerva and Hooch started in with their usual teasing of the two since they had missed lunch. Harry could only smile wryly at the normality of the scene, since missing meals always made them a prime target for the two professor's twisted sense of humor. Lily, appalled at the ribbing directed at her son, watched as Albus only smiled at the other professors and then gestured to the house elves to serve supper. 

Just then the Great Hall's doors came crashing open and a petite figure stormed through. 

"Harry James Potter-Snape!!" The target of Hermione Weasley's rampage was caught in mid-swallow and choked in his juice. After getting his coughing under control, Harry croaked out, "Hi 'Mione,"

"Don't you 'hi Mione me!" the brunette advanced on Harry eyes narrowed dangerously. "What in hell were you thinking?!"

"Thinking?" Harry parroted, eyes and face confused. 

"Do you have any idea what time Ron got home last night?" Comprehension dawning on Harry, he quickly got up and tried to edge away towards the side door. James watched in fascination as his son, who was a rather intimidating looking young man, was cowed and cornered by the petite woman.

Seeing his way cut off by Minerva, who looked like she was enjoying herself way too much to Harry's thinking, he tried to turn Hermione's attention. "You know Herm, you sound an awful lot like Molly when you scream like that"

If it was at all possible, Hermione got even redder. "Speaking of Molly, you better be expecting a howler after what you did!"

"Um, 'Mione, what exactly did I do?" Harry timidly asked.

"What did you do?!" Screeched Hermione. "Ron and I were supposed to be having dinner with Molly and Arthur along with my parents last night to make an important announcement as you very well know!! And Ron never showed up thanks to you!!" Harry winced as he recalled exactly _why_ Ron did not attend the dinner as planned.

**Flashback** The previous afternoon

"Harry?" a voice came through the fireplace. Turning from his lesson plans, Harry saw a red-haired man through the flames.

"Ron! What's up mate?"

"Are you busy? I really need to talk to you!"

Seeing the tension and desperation in his best friend's face, Harry invited, "Sure come on through"

A moment later, Ron stepped out of the fireplace. "How do you do that?" Harry asked, noticing the graceful and soot-free way his best friend came out of the floo.

"Not everyone is as klutzy and hopeless as you are!" the large red head teased. 

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"It's just 'Mione is so excited about this baby and it's all she talks about, and I just...." Ron trailed off, not knowing how to explain how he was feeling. 

Harry looked at his friend in confusion. "Of course she's excited. Aren't you? You were on cloud nine just a few days ago when you all found out". 

"No, I am! Just....scared to death." Ron collapsed onto the armchair across from his friend. "Harry, I don't know how to be a father! _I _still feel like a kid at times,".

"Ron, you're going to be great! Nobody _knows _how to be a dad. You just _are_! All you can do is love them and protect them, and just let everything else take care of itself." Ron smiled faintly, heart lightened slightly by Harry's words, but the lead ball of terror was still lodged in his stomach. 

"Now as your best friend and the future godfather, it is my job to lighten the load. So! We need to distract you from thinking too much. Especially before you hurt yourself!" With that Harry reached into the cabinet by the fireplace and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey.

A couple hours later, Severus walked into his living quarters and found two very tipsy Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were in the process of pulling out two brooms, with the insane idea of playing an impromptu game of Quidditch. 

"Hello luv!" Harry slurred. Severus just lifted an eyebrow and accepted Harry's rather sloppy kiss. 

"Been celebrating the appalling idea of another generation of Weasleys?"

"Hey!" Ron objected, even more unsteady on his feet than Harry. "We were celebrating another generation of tormenting you, you greasy git." The insult lacked the heat of past years, as the respect that existed between the potion master and his former student was a well-known fact. Severus could only shake his head as the two younger wizards went out the door towards the pitch. 

**END FLASHBACK**

Just then the doors of the Great Hall flung open once more and this time Ron ran in full speed. 

"Harry!" He panted. 'Mione's on her way and she's on a rampage. Better take...." suddenly he realized his wife was turning to face him and if looks could kill, his child would have grown up without a father. 

James, now vastly amused at the scene unfolding, tried to rescue his son and the redhead from being eaten alive by the spitfire in front of the table. 

"You must be Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry has told us alot about you."

"Actually, its Hermione Weasley," Ron corrected, turning to the stranger at the table.

Hermione glared and said, "It might not be for much longer." Ron gulped and then grinned sheepishly at her. 

Hermione's eyes suddenly popped wide open as she turned back to the staff table. "Wait a minute, you look just like...."

"'Mione, Ron, these are my parents. James and Lily Potter" Harry interrupted. 

"But you're dead." Ron said stupidly. 

Lily smiled. "So people keep saying. But enough of the morbid, I hear your brothers are champion pranksters. I can't wait to meet them. We need to compare notes."

Harry looked at his mother in shock. "I always got the impression that you didn't participate in the Marauders antics."

James laughed uproariously. "Whoever told you that? She's the brain behind all the plans of the marauders."

"Really? so what is your anima....." Harry was cut off by James.

"Of course, who told you she wasn't a member?!"

Harry realized his mistake as no one supposedly knew of their animagus forms. "Well she's not on the map."

Lily smiled. "Well that was the one thing they did without me." 

Hermione laughed mischievously. "Well Fred and George will go nuts when they realize the Marauders are here in the flesh. They don't even know Siri and Remus are Padfoot and Moony yet."

James asked, "Where are they anyway? They are obviously still alive."

A huge clatter suddenly came from the corridor outside the Great Hall. Hearing the barking and snarling of Filtch, Severus groaned, "Speak of the devils."

Just then, a large black, grim like dog came bounding into the Hall. Running full out for Harry, who had come around the table during the previous conversation, the dog known as "Snuffles" or Padfoot, barreled his godson over. 

"Siri, get off of me!! Why do you always insist on that greeting?" Harry groaned. The huge dog got off and then a middle-aged man stood in its place. 

"Because it irritates you, and even better than that, it irritates that husband of yours." Sirius reached out a hand and helped Harry to his feet. "Moony is on his way, should be here in a few minutes," Then turning to the Weasley's Black swept Hermione into his arms and swung her around. "And I hear congratulations are in order. 'Mione my girl, you look radiant." Hermione blushed and gave Sirius a hug.

"Siri, you better watch it. Last time you did that to me, I threw up all over you." Lily came around the staff table, smiling widely at the dark-haired man. 

In the middle of putting Hermione gently down, Sirius froze as a voice from the past reached his ears. A voice that haunted his dreams and his nightmares. A voice he thought he would never hear again. Turning slowly around, he was confronted with the sight of his two childhood friends, looking the same as they had when they had died, leaving him behind. 

"Prongs, Lily?" a voice from the doorway choked out in astonishment. Remus Lupin pale and shaking came into the room. 

"Hey Moony." James was knocked back as Sirius grabbed him in a hug. "Uh, Padfoot, air would be good about now," James gasped. 

"How?" Asked Sirius, finally letting James go, only to repeat the bone-crushing hug with Lily. After Sirius and Remus gained back their composure, Lily answered his question. 

"We used the Chaos Mirror. You remember Siri? The one we found the day before Harry's birthday?" Sirius mentally slapped himself on the head. He had forgotten about that discovery. After the Potter's death and his subsequent imprisonment, it had ceased to be important. "That's right, you were gone for a week. Remus and I watched Harry for you." He looked over at Harry and said mischievously, "You were much cuter then."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, insulted. "I'll have you know Sev thinks I am cute now too."

Sirius snorted, about to make a smart comment back, when he noticed how uncomfortable Lily looked and how furious James looked over the mention of Snape. 

"Yes," Lily answered but then turned to her son. "So why did Ron miss the important dinner last night? I am assuming it was to announce the upcoming grandchild?" Harry and Ron immediately groaned and backed quickly away from the third member of the Trio. They had both been hoping that the elder Potters presence would distract Hermione from ripping them up one side and down the other. 

Hermione just glared at her husband and best friend. _I'll deal with you later_ was written all over that look. 

Recognizing that crisis was over, Harry turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. His parents and their two closest friends were gathered together and talking quietly. Harry had never seen Sirius and Remus so happy before. 


	4. COnverstion on the pitch

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah same as before. We don't own HP & Company.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Had a bit of writers block and frankly life just gets in the way. We will try to be better. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
After dinner found Harry out on the pitch flying. The sheer freedom of the air could lift his spirits like nothing else could. Whenever Harry was feeling stressed or was upset, everyone knew he could then be found on the pitch pulling crazy stunts with this broom, going full speed. It was there that James found his son and for the first time was able to speak to him alone. Sitting in the bleachers, James watched in awe as his son flew, pulling wronski feints and other difficult moves as if they were nothing.  
  
Soon Harry noticed his father and after a slight hesitation landed next to him on the bleachers. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, neither one knowing what to say. "Your flying is amazing. I can see why you made Seeker as a first year." James broke the silence.  
  
Harry laughed. " I thought for sure I was going to be expelled for flying without Madame Hooch's supervision. Instead I was immediately taken to the captain and was made the Seeker. And I didn't have the faintest idea what they were talking about. Of course I felt like that many times during my years here," Harry shrugged. "The Wizarding world was very much the mystery to me. But people tended to forget that I didn't grow up here, that I was raised as a Muggle."  
  
James felt his heart break once again, knowing he would not be there to see his son grow up. He would not be able to teach his son how to play Quidditch and all the things wizards take for granted. "I knew when you were one that you would one day play Seeker. Padfoot gave you a toy snitch for your birthday and you wouldn't let go of it. It's your favorite toy."  
  
Harry laughed. " I remember my first professional Quidditch game. The Weasley's took me to the World Cup game the summer before my 4th year. Bulgaria v. Ireland. It was Quidditch like I had never seen before." Harry smiled over at his dad. "I wanted to be on that field. Flying at breakneck speeds, pulling feints, always with your eye out for that little golden ball."  
  
"So why didn't you play professionally after school? From watching you just now, you are definitely good enough." James asked. "And you obviously love the game." he added.  
  
"Yeah...I wanted to. I even had the offers; " Harry eyed the pitch wistfully. "But I had responsibilities and obligations. Things that affected not only me, but my friends, Hogwarts, even the Wizarding world as a whole." Harry sighed and looked down, whispering to himself, "I am the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"The boy-who-lived?"  
  
Swearing to himself, Harry realized James had heard his whispered comment. Deciding to tell his father an edited version of the truth, minus the information about Peter Pettigrew, Harry explained why he was known as the Boy Who Lived.  
  
After he finished, silence fell between father and son. Only to be broken by a shocked voice from behind them. "You survived the Killing Curse?" Lily Potter came and sat next to her husband, staring at her son. "How? Nobody can survive that."  
  
"Yeah well, I did. How? Nobody really knows. " Harry laughed. "Minerva will tell it was 'sheer dumb luck'. If you ask Severus, he would say that as a Potter, I just instinctively believed the rules of the universe did not apply to me."  
  
James smirked at the eerily accurate imitation of the Potions Master. Then looking uncomfortable at the reminder of Harry and his enemy's relationship, he commented, "Gads, that gives me the creeps...he's a DeathEater."  
  
"He's not. And never was."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think it's time I told you about the real Severus Snape, as I learned it. Because I once hated him as much as you do now."  
  
James and Lily looked confused at this supposed contradiction.  
  
"I first got to really know Severus my 5th year when he gave me extra lessons in Occlumency..."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Harry knocked on the potion master's door, dreading the lesson that he knew he would fail. In effect giving Snape more ammunition to use against him.  
  
"Potter! You are late."  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Let's get started....Legilimens!"  
  
In a desperate attempt to finally prove his worth and strength to his teacher, Harry resisted as hard as he could.  
  
"Protego!" Suddenly he found himself inundated with Snapes memories rather than the other way around. For some reason, Snape didn't resist and Harry was caught in a memory of Snape's.  
  
A young Snape was sitting in Dumbledore's Office, while Albus sat  
stroking Fawkes. The usual twinkle was missing from the Headmaster's  
eyes. "My son, I admit that your idea would be a great help to the us  
in the fight against Voldemort, but do you know what you are getting  
yourself into?"  
  
The dark-haired teenager laughed humorlessly. "Do I know what I am  
getting myself into? Of course. You think I haven't seen what He is  
capable of? I spent every holiday with Lucious's family! Voldemort is  
a regular guest." Self loathing filled his eyes." They have been  
'training' me since 3rd year. I can cast every Unforgivable with  
ease. I have killed." Severus clenched his fists, face twisting with  
hatred. "And I swore that I would do everything, anything to wipe  
that monster off the face of the earth. I will become a death eater  
like they want. I will be the best! Then I will bring Voldemort  
down!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry found himself on the floor of the classroom, trying to understand what he had just seen. Looking at Snape in shock, he said, "you...."  
  
"Potter, get out. Lesson is over."  
  
"But..."  
  
Without looking at Harry, Severus walked out of the classroom, leaving his student behind.  
  
***END FLASHBACK****  
  
James and Lily Potter sat in shock as all their beliefs about the Potions Master were shattered in one blinding instant.  
  
"Holy shit," James muttered. "He was always such a bastard. I can't imagine him doing that."  
  
Harry, vaguely amused, said, "Oh he still is a bastard. But he's my bastard." Harry got up and walked down the bleachers, leaving his parents still sitting there.  
  
**  
  
Severus was sitting in front of the fire in their quarters when Harry entered. He looked up and said, "So? How'd it go with your parents? I saw you all sitting at the pitch."  
  
"Well, let's say that maybe they won't be so rude to you next time they see you."  
  
Sev snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
Harry just smiled and shook his head. Walking over to Sev, Harry sank down into his lap. He grabbed the potions book he had been reading and put it aside. Severus raised his eyebrow inquiringly. "Don't you think we could do this in the bed this time rather than the sofa?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I thought the sofa was rather comfortable this morning."  
  
Standing suddenly, so Harry was dumped on to the floor, Severus said dryly. "You weren't on the bottom. I still have the imprint of the book you left on the sofa in my back." He walked towards the bedroom. "But since you are so enamored with the sofa, you can sleep there if you want."  
  
Smiling to himself at Harry's flabbergasted expression, Severus was unprepared when Harry suddenly tackled him from behind and they landed on their bed.  
  
Harry stared down at Snape. "You are such a snarky bastard."  
  
"And you are an impertinent brat." Severus replied.  
  
Laughing Harry could only say, "I guess it's a match made in heaven." Both were smiling as they kissed.  
  
AS they finally fell asleep, Harry heard the words that Severus so rarely let out.  
  
"I love you." 


	5. Breakfast at the Burrow

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

The next few days were the best in Harry's life. Every dream he had had of his parents was coming true. All he had ever wanted was to know the real James and Lily Potter. He spent most mornings getting ready for the next school term, but then after lunch and through the evenings he spent with his parents. Asking questions of their school days and him as a baby. 

On the fourth day since the Potter's arrival, that routine was changed. Not long after the dawn, Harry entered his parent's chambers, waking them. A sleepy and rumpled Lily wandered out of the bedroom into the living room. "Harry? what are you doing up so early?"

Harry looked sheepishly back at his mother. "Sorry Mum, I want to take you and Dad somewhere for breakfast. Hermione fire called me late last evening and I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night."

"Well let me go wake up James. Dress code?"

"Casual" Harry replied.

A few minutes later a large crash and swearing could be heard from the room. Harry laughed. Another thing in common with his father. He was obviously not a morning person. Soon the Potters were ready. 

"So Harry, where are we going?" James inquired, "you are being very mysterious". 

Harry laughed as he led them towards the Headmaster's office. "I have some very special friends I would like you to meet. We will be flooing to their house. You actually know them but they have been very special to me so I wanted you to see them again."

"Floo?", came the distressed voice of James. "I hate flooing" 

Laughter was heard from behind them. "So does Harry. He is not very graceful at it." Minerva then opened the Headmaster's office for them, following them up. 

Albus was waiting for them. "So you all ready for your trip? Where is Severus?" Harry shrugged. "He was involved in one of his potions. Research for something. Don't ask me. He said he would meet us in a few minutes. Of course that was a good 30 minutes ago."

"Oooh allow me please Albus." Minerva swept from the room. Harry turned to Albus, "you had better take full responsibility for whatever happens when she gets down there. She had that look in her eyes!"

"Of course my boy." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Minerva delights in tormenting Severus. He mutters and grumbles about her 'busybody ways' but we all know he looks forward to their battles." Harry explained to his parents. 

"Well my children, you should get going. Don't worry Harry I will send Severus on after you." The headmaster gestured towards the fireplace. 

Harry stepped in first. "The Burrow" With a flash of green flame, Harry disappeared. James and Lily soon followed.

With an ungraceful thud, Harry landed in the Weasley's kitchen. Lily and James came tumbling out after him. Lily laughed at the sight that greeted her. Harry was sprawled out on the floor, covered from head to foot in soot. "Minerva was right. You really aren't very graceful at that" Harry blushed as he got up and tried to clean up as best he could. 

"I thought that was you! I was sitting there thinking to myself that 'only my boy Harry makes such a racket when using floo' and here you are!" Molly Weasley walked into the room. 

Harry smiled and wrapped the round red-haired woman in his arms. "Hi Molly! You are looking as gorgeous as ever." Molly blushed prettily.

"Oh you big charmer. " Molly pulled back from his embrace, looking her adoptive son over critically. "You are too skinny. I am going to have to have a word with Dobby over what he is giving you to eat!"

Harry laughed and said, "You know, you say that every time I see you, and then for the next few weeks I end up with Dobby watching me like a hawk at every meal. Then he shows up in my office with biscuits and tea every morning and afternoon!" 

"Well, good! You need all the food you can get! For being such a good friend I am going to make Dobby some new socks and a tea cozy." 

Now she turned to Lily and James, "Ron and 'Mione told me about you coming, thought they were pulling my leg, goodness knows my boys tell me the craziest stories." Engulfing Lily in a hug, molly stated. "You have an incredible son. He has his mother's heart and his father's good looks!"

"Thank you." Lily, taken by surprise at the obvious love and affection displayed between her son and Mrs. Weasley. Just then a man with the same red hair popped into the living room. 

"Harry! I didn't know you were coming!" Arthur Weasley reached for Harry with another bear hug, which Harry returned. 

"Mum, dad, I would like you to meet Arthur and Molly Weasley, my lifesavers and the people who introduced me to what Wizarding families should be."

James and Lily reached out and shook the Weasley's hands. "It's good to see you again. Thank you."

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Molly reached out and gave Lily a hug. Her mother's heart needing no explanation for the gratitude and heartache shining in Lily's eyes. 

"Harry, if you ever set that woman loose in my lab again, you are sleeping on the couch for the unforeseeable future!" Severus Snape snarled as he stepped gracefully out of the fireplace.

Startled out of the emotion-charged moment, everyone turned toward the Potion Master. Harry laughed and teased his husband, "So what did you do to her?"

Eyebrow cocked, Severus started to reply when several red heads suddenly appeared in the room. Pandemonium reigned as all seven of the Weasley children, their spouses and children crowded into the room.

Percy, Penelope and their 3 children; Ginny and Neville Longbottom with their newborn son; Fred and George with Katie and Angelina. Much to Severus' relief, neither of the twins had procreated yet. Bill and Fleur arrived next along with Charlie and his wife who was also a dragon trainer. They each had 2 children. Needless to say chaos reigned.

Soon Molly, with an expertise learned over many years as the head of the Weasley clan, managed to get everyone seated for breakfast. Harry was seated across from his parents with Molly on one side and Ron on the other. To the consternation of both parties Severus ended up next to James. They did their best to ignore each other. Stories were being told causing each person in turn to be the source of laughter. James and Lily could only watch in awe and confusion as multiple conversations reigned at once. Severus leaned back in his chair. Breaking his resolve to ignore his childhood rival, he remarked aside to James, "Baffling and migraine inducing to watch this lot, is it not?" 

James too bemused by the scene around him, forgot whom he was talking to. "That it is. Though when I heard that Harry had been raised by those disgusting relatives of Lily's I was afraid he had grown up with out knowing love and family. Does my heart good to see that he had this family to become a part of." 

"Definitely has become a part of it. Molly took him under her wing in the summer before Harry's second year. She hasn't let him go since. She protects and treats him like one of her own." Severus remarked, humor glinting in his eyes. "When Harry and I first became involved he was scared spitless about telling Molly. Out of everyone, she is the one he fears letting down." 

James curious now at how Harry and Severus finally became involved asked, "So how did he finally tell Molly?"

***FLASHBACK***

Severus arrived in Harry's chambers, to find his lover brooding into a glass of brandy, students' essays spread out on his desk. 

"Sulking, Harry?" 

Harry looked up, a scowl on his face. "I don't sulk. I'm brooding. There's a difference." 

"Well pardon me, looked like sulking to me" Severus smirked. "So what are you brooding about today? Voldemort is gone, the Death Eaters all rounded up. What else could be distracting you?"

"It's nothing. Now if you could excuse me, I have essays to mark." Harry evaded the question, and turned back to his desk. 

Severus came around the desk and leaned up against it, blocking Harry from his quill and ink. Irritated Harry looked up at his lover and glared. The Potions master ignored him and continued his prodding. " I guess it could be the idiots we teach especially those Gryffindors but for some unfathomable reason you actually _like_ those imbeciles. So it can't be them." Harry not wanting to continue the discussion, got up and grabbed a book off the shelf. Stalking over to the couch, he sat and opened up his book, determined to ignore Snape. 

Getting irritated with Harry's mood, Severus glared down at the desk trying to calm down before he said something he would regret later. Noticing a letter opened on the desk, he picked it up. It was a note from Molly Weasley, inviting Harry and "his new friend" to dinner the next weekend. Understanding dawned. Taking the note, Severus moved over to the couch sitting next to harry. Grabbing the book away, Sev forced Harry to look at him. 

"Does this mood you're in have to do with Mrs. Weasely's invitation?" 

Harry sighed and looked away. "I want to tell her everything. She has been my rock and center for so long, it hurts not being able to share this with her. To show her that I am finally happy." He got up and leaned against the fireplace, then turned to face his lover. "I know we agreed to keep this between us for now. I understand why. Nobody would understand and many will condemn us for it. But I don't care about everybody else. I just want _Molly_ to understand."

"Harry, if you want to tell her, then tell her. You won't know her reaction until you do. Sitting here worrying about it won't make the situation different."

Harry, surprised, commented, "I thought you would be annoyed at me telling Molly."

Severus just looked balefully at his lover. "I quite like Molly Weasley, as you know. It is those imbecilic children of hers I can't stand." 

Harry laughed. "Come on, they are not that bad."

Sev snorted. "I may respect what they have managed to do after Hogwarts, but I am not teaching any children of Fred and George!!"

Harry shuddered. "Merlin forbid!"

"So, please reply to Molly that you and your "new friend" would love to join them for dinner."

"If you are sure..."

"Actually I am quite looking forward to the screams of horror this will cause."

Harry just glared at his lover.

***END FLASHBACK***

Fascinated, James asked, "So were the screams everything you hoped for?"

"Oh and more!" Severus smirked. By this time, the rest of the table had tuned into their conversation and thought to put their two knuts in. 

"Actually I think they heard the ruckus in the village!" Ron laughed at his mum. "She screamed loud enough!"

Molly hit her youngest son upside the head. "Ronald Weasley! Really, I wasn't that bad!"

Harry interjected, "Actually Molly..." Ducking to avoid the dishcloth she chucked at his head, he could only laugh as he continued the story for his parents.

"Sev and I apparated in, as I wanted time to gather the courage in the walk to the front door...."

***FLASHBACK***

Harry, looking apprehensively at Severus, knocked on the Weasley's front door. Soon, the bustle of activity could be heard.

"Really Harry, love, you don't have to knock! Now who is this young chap we have been dying to meet?"

Looking past Harry, she was floored to see not a young, strong Auror like she was expecting, but the much-despised Potions Master of Hogwarts.

"Why, Severus, what on earth...." Before she could complete her sentence, Harry interrupted. 

"Molly, there is no 'young chap'. I have been seeing Severus." He was terrified to look up and see her reaction. When no explosion came, he sneaked a look. 

Molly was just standing there like a statue with her mouth gaping. She finally sputtered. "Well of course you have been seeing Severus. I imagine you see him everyday since you are both at Hogwarts." She was desperately trying to come up with another explanation.

"No Molly, you don't understand..." Harry pleaded with her.

Severus, completely annoyed by now, interrupted Harry. "Really Molly, it is not that difficult to understand, even for you Gryffindors. We are lovers, living together and all that entails." 

Harry glared at him. "Now that was tactful!" 

"Well it saves time yes?"

The argument was stopped by Molly Weasley hitting the floor. Suddenly all 7 Weasley children crowed into the door. "Harry! What happened to Mum?" Ron exclaimed, running to help his brother Charlie to pick Molly up.

Harry, followed them anxiously into the living room, where Molly was placed on the couch. "I just gave her a bit of shocking news. Obviously she didn't take it very well." 

Ron seeing his former professor in the doorway, guessed what the shocking news was. "So you finally decided to tell Mum about you and Snape?" 

Harry whirled around towards his best friend. "how did you..."

Ron interrupted, "Harry, I'm your best friend. I know I can be a bit dense and slow at times but I know you! The last few months have been the happiest I have ever seen you! Not to mention you are never in your rooms when I call. And all those 'conferences' were getting a little absurd. I mean how many can you have in a week?" Both Harry and Sev smirked at that, remembering what those conferences had entailed. Certainly no student concerns were ever discussed. 

Ron continued, "Also I have heard rumors that Snape has been 'nicer' in his classes. I even heard at one class Gryffindor only lost 5 points! And I have always said that Snape just needed to get laid." 

"And why would my personal life have any bearing on how I conduct my classes. Mr. Weasley?" Severus advanced, black eyes flashing dangerously. Ron gulped nervously. 

"You aren't angry?" Harry asked. "I thought you would all be disgusted with me for falling in love with Snape."

Unfortunately for Harry, Molly chose that moment to wake up. "Why am I in the living room?" Before anyone could answer, Molly spotted Harry and Severus standing next to each other. Realization dawning in her eyes, she stood up and let loose her infamous temper. 

"Harry James Potter!! How dare you!" Harry's heart broke, as this was exactly the reaction he feared. 

But then Molly continued in a vein he had not been expecting. "How dare you think so little of me that I would be disgusted about who you choose! I don't give a flying hoot even if you had chosen Malfoy as long as it makes you happy! I am disgusted with you that you kept it a secret! How long has this been going on?"

Harry winced, "ummm 8 months."

"Eight months! And you just now decided to tell your family?!" Molly was so furious she could only stalk out of the room. 

The Weasleys and Harry winced as the sound of banging pots could be heard. "Oh you've done it now, mate." the twins said. "She only bangs her precious pots when she is contemplating throwing them at your head!"

Harry gulped and followed the woman he considered his mother into the kitchen. "Molly? I'm sorry. I should have known better. I know the rest of the world will condemn us. I know that you are better than that. I just let my fear overcome that."

Heart softening at the heartfelt words, Molly turned to her surrogate son. "Yes you should have known better, but I understand." Giving Harry a hug, "Now go get the others so we can have dinner."

***END FLASHBACK***

"That doesn't sound as bad as you made it seem." Lily commented. 

"Oh but see the lecturing once she woke up was done at top volume. and no one has better lungs than Molly Weasley." Harry teased. Then had to duck as this time a fork came flying his way.

AN: Ok so that didn't go exactly as planned, but I guess it works :-) I promise the next chapter will have more flashbacks and the story of Harry and Sev's relationship!!

Please Read and Review!! You guys are awesome! The encouragement is fabulous!


End file.
